


You dance on the heart I keep laying at your feet

by Ninj



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninj/pseuds/Ninj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got blood on your hands and I know it's mine;<br/>I just need more time<br/>So get off your low, let's dance like we used to</p>
            </blockquote>





	You dance on the heart I keep laying at your feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Upupa_Epops](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Upupa_Epops).



Mystic Falls looks like a peaceful even ideal small town to any outside viewer, but the truth is it’s a hotbed of politics both normal and supernatural. Sadly, the same people seemed to be involved with both sides of politics with the exception of the head vampire hunter Damon Salvatore. Damon has thus far managed to stay firmly on the side of supernatural politics and he likes it that way. Now having listened to Carol and Liz’s latest proposition he is left staring at them like they’ve possibly grown an additional head each.

“That is the worst idea I’ve ever heard,” Damon does not hold back, does not act like the good guy. That act is what got him here after all. “The worst. Please tell me you were drunk when you thought of it.”

“Would being drunk really make it better?” Liz manages to sound both sympathetic and hopeful.

“No, but it would make it respectable,” Damon wishes they weren’t at the Grill. “I don’t see how you think this is a good idea.”

“Well, honestly you’re our only option,” Carol tells him. “Otherwise I think the Fell family may take over the town.”

All three members of the table shudder.

“I can’t be the only option. I don’t do well with expectations.”

“Like it or not you’re a well-known community pillar,” Liz actually smirks at him. “People may not know exactly what you do for this town, but they know you keep them safe and value our traditions.”

“Value Mystic Falls traditions? Which Mystic Falls traditions are those exactly? I think I fly in the face of tradition.”

“Well it would be better if you were dating another founding family member,” Carol is oblivious to Damon’s objections powering through her argument. Suddenly her eyes light up and fix on Damon. “Isn’t Elena technically single?”

Damon seriously wants to bash his head into the table. He’s out of bourbon and the Grill employees are going out of their way to avoid the table meaning he’s not getting any more. He blames Matt. They have a steady hate/hate relationship going. 

“There is no way Elena’s suddenly going to decide to date me to help my chances of getting elected as mayor,” Damon can’t express his hatred of this plan enough. 

“She’s your best friend Damon and she wants what’s best for this town too,” Carol hand waves. “Plus she’s been a very important part of this town’s modern day history.”

“I just don’t know what to say,” Damon is being honest. He knew Carol and Liz had wanted to get him more involved, but they knew him and they knew Elena and he can’t imagine how they came up with this idea. 

“Just think about it,” Liz insists. “It’s not as crazy as you think.”

Damon walks out, because it is exactly as crazy as he thinks. He goes back to the boarding house where Elena is waiting. Well, she lives there so she’s not really waiting. Damon had been right all along and she makes an excellent vampire, at least now that she’s past the toddler stage. Damon is not at all surprised, but very appreciative to find her doing yoga in front of the fire.

“Bendy, I like,” Damon flirts from behind he as he heads straight for the drinks cart.

Elena doesn’t move except to go through different poses in her pattern and Damon doesn’t take it personally. He takes his drink and his current book and seats himself on the sofa where he can watch Elena in side profile and read until she’s done. 

Elena is Damon’s kind of vampire, and she had gone through the transition with surprisingly little fuss. It hadn’t gone downhill until after. Somehow everyone involved had thought Elena would be a good little vampire who ate animals, never let a violent thought cross her mind and would love Stefan. That last part had been true, the rest of it? Not so much.

Elena spent the first year clinging to her humanity and human expectations as best she could. She’d been hanging on by her fingernails and Damon kept pushing at her to let go. To be the vampire she was. Elena didn’t so much let go of her humanity as much as she got ripped away from it. Damon and Stefan had spent the next two years trying to keep her from killing too many people. 

Elena had been repressed as a human and as Damon could well tell you repression didn’t work very well for vampires. Volatile was an understatement when it came to Elena in those months. Elena however, wasn’t a killer by nature and she did eventually calm down. She practiced moderation and she had fun. Too much fun for Stefan who had never done moderation well. Elena however, was not Stefan and so she drank blood bags without a problem and terrorized the occasional hiker. Sometimes, she even let Damon terrorize with her. 

Elena finishes up her yoga and settles next to Damon on the sofa. “So how did the meeting go?”

“They’ve lost their minds,” Damon answers. “They’ve decided I should run for mayor.”

“No!” Elena sounds just as incredulous as Damon had been and still is. “How would that even work?”

“They weren’t interested in logic. Just their cracky plans for keeping Mystic Falls out of Fell hands.”

“Oh yeah, letting the Fells be in charge would be scary,” Elena winces a little at the idea.

“The best part though was when they decided dating you would make a more appealing candidate.”

Damon loves Elena, that’s never going to change, and Damon is fairly certain Elena loves him even if she’s never said it. However much Damon may flirt with Elena and he does all the time (and if she’s playful she flirts back) he’s given up on a relationship with her. Damon had told himself it was time to stop being a lovesick fool. Judging from the look on Elena’s face he hasn’t convinced her.

“I don’t think I’m the founding daughter that’s going to make your ticket more appealing. Besides if you’re not dating you can do bachelor auctions as a fund raising for your campaign.”

Damon feels rejection even if it is disguised as teasing. Elena may love him, but she’ll never let herself have him, and he has an eternity to be rejected. Damon tries to cover by making a face at Elena and her less than brilliant idea.

“You’d have to use the Salvatore fortune to save me from the women of the town. Which would defeat the purpose of fund raising.”

“That’s still going to end with me dating you. Not a good impression if I keep you to myself unofficially.”

“I can’t be the mayor. Someone’s eventually going to notice that I don’t get any older, that we don’t get any older. Worse, they’ll remember that I’m supposed to be older than you.”

“I’m writing Stefan in the morning to tell him you’ve become the respectable brother,” Elena jumps up from the sofa. “Your mouth says no, but your eyes say you can’t resist a challenge.”

“Elena no,” Damon throws his head back against the sofa. 

“Please, if you’re the mayor you can mastermind everything in this town,” Elena’s eyes light up further. “I bet you could get rid of decade dance.”

“I’ll tell Carol and Liz we’re an item. I’ll expect public displays of affection. I’m not doing this alone,” Damon can’t believe her sometimes. Although that decade dance thing does have appeal. It’s a death trap that dance and really a menace to the whole town. “I’m not going to be a mockery.”

“And if I did say yes?” Elena asks suddenly and all the humor is sucked out of the room in a flash. “If I helped you play the part of mayor?”

Damon stalks to her and pins her to the wall. She should know better than to play these games with him. He’ll let her break his heart as much as she wants to, but she doesn’t get to hold it over him and make him beg. 

“We’d be unbelievable,” Damon promises hotly in her ear. “I think we both know you’re not ready for that. So let’s stick to what we’re good at.”

Damon doesn’t wait around he exits the house the feel of Elena’s fast pulse and desire blown pupils fresh on his skin and in his own eyes. They’ll hurt each other over and over again the promise of a better dance just out of reach, but this is the only dance they can dance together, and Damon wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
